What!
by Nagisa Sumeragi
Summary: sorato! Yamato, Takeru dan keluarga mereka datang ke rumah ibu Natsuko di Shibuya pasca Our War Game! lalu, akan ada pengunjung yang tak terduga! siapakah dia? Pliz Review! aneh, Gak Jelas, and de el el
1. Chapter 1

GRANDMAS QUESTION

Yamato, Takeru, dan orangtua mereka sedang berlibur dirumah nenek mereka ( pasca Our War Game )

Nenek: ah… cucu-cucuku yang tampan… celamat datang di rumah nenek..

Takeru: NENEK…..!!!

Yamato: halo Nek

Natsuko: hai Ibu

Hiroaki: Apa Kabar?

Nenek: masuk dulu… nenek ambilkan minum ya

RUANG TAMU

Mereka ber 5 duduk-duduk di ruang tamu sambil ngobrol

Nenek: jadi begitu ceritanya.. Cucu Nenek memang hebat

Takeru: iya dong nek!

Nenek: Yamato sekarang kelas berapa?

Yamato: kelas enam

Nenek: sudah punya pacar belum?

Yamato yang lagi minum langsung keselek

Yamato: a-apa?! Yah belum dong Nek! ( tapi bohong )

Takeru: ah, Onii-chan boong! Onii-chan punya Nek.. namanya Sora Takenouchi

Yamato: TAKERU! *blush* Apaan sih?! Boong nek, jangan percaya

Nenek: Takenouchi? Oh cucu perempuannya Rui Takenouchi itu ya? Katanya, dia sekeluarga mau kesini sebentar lagi

Yamato: ……… ( perasaan gue gak enak nih )

TING-TONG!

Nenek: ahh.. tuh udah datang

Rui: apa kabar Naomi?

Nenek : baik Rui.. Wah.. itu cucumu ya

Rui: iya, Sora ayo kenalan sama nyonya Takaishi

Sora: Takaishi? ( jangan-jangan… )

Takeru: Sora Nee-chan!!

Sora: ( bener kan ) ah.. Takeru-kun..

Nenek: oh ini yang namanya Sora.. cantik ya

Takeru: iya Nek! Ini loh pacarnya Onii-chan!

Sora: Takeru-kun! *blush*

Nenek: ayo masuk dulu…

RUANG TAMU

Nenek: Sora-chan juga ikut berjuang ya..

Sora: iya nek

Nenek: Takeru, Yamato mana?

Takeru: di belakang kali nek

Nenek : panggil Yamato sana.. masa ada pacarnya gak ketemu

Sora: ( Yamato-kun juga disini?! )

Yamato: kenapa nek…?....! Sora…*blush*

Sora: Yamato-kun….. *blush*

Yamato+Sora: ……………………………

Nenek: kenapa Yamato?

Rui: kamu kenapa Sora?

Yamato+Sora: E-Enggak apa-apa!

Sora: lama enggak ketemu, Yamato-kun

Yamato: Eh?! I-iya *blush*

Rui: Sora, mana oleh-oleh buat nyonya Takaishi?

Sora: ya ampun…! Ketinggalan!

Rui: yaudah.. ambil sana di rumah!

Sora: Jauh banget Nek!

Nenek: Yamato, kamu bisa naik motor?

Yamato: bisa

Nenek: tolong antar Sora ya! Kasihan kalo sendirian

Sora: tapi… apa tidak merepotkan Yamato-kun?

Nenek: enggak apa-apa, sekali2 diatar pacar enggak apa-apa kan?

Yamato: NENEK!

Nenek: ayo Yamato, Sora nungguin tuh…

Yamato: *sigh* ayo Sora

Sora: tapi Yamato-kun..

Yamato: entar kalo diculik sama Taichi aku enggak tanggung loh

Sora: ha..ha..ha!

PERJALANAN

Sora: kyaaaaaaaa!! Jangan cepat2 Yamato-kun!!!

Sora pegangan kuat2 sama pinggangnya Yamato

Sora: Yamato-kuuuuuuun! Aku Takuuut!

Yamato berhenti

Yamato: kenapa Sora?

Sora masih pegangan sama Yamato

Sora: hh..hh.. aku takuuuut… jangan..cepat-cepat..

Yamato: maaf ya Sora, eng… lepasin pinggangku dong?

Sora: *blush* maaf Yamato-kun!

Yamato: kamu ingat enggak? Waktu kita jadian habis ngalahin Apocalymon?

Sora: ingat… pasti ingat..

Yamato: kita juga… hmph, aku yang dapetin first kiss-mu ya.

Sora: aku juga sama

Yamato: ayo naik, nanti nenekmu menunggu. Sekalian pacaran bentar di motor kan gak apa-apa

Sora: gimana caranya?

Yamato: kaya' tadi… Cuma jangan kenceng2 enggak bisa nafas

Sora: he..he.. oke


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Yamato selesai membereskan rumah dan pergi ke sekolah

Going to Supermarket

_____________________

______________________

________

" Ohayo, Yamato-kun~! "

" ah, Takenouchi-san. Ohayo.. "

" kan sudah kubilang~ panggil aku Sora! "

" eh? Iya Sora "

" kamu ada rencana pulang sekolah Yamato-kun? "

" aku disuruh Tou-san ke supermarket. Bahan makanan di rumah kami hampir habis "

" bareng yuk! Aku juga disuruh ke supermarket. "

" iya.. "

SEKOLAH

" Ohayo minna!! " Sora menyapa semua teman sekelasnya

" Ohayo… " Yamato juga melakukan hal yang sama

" Ohayo Ishida, Takenouchi!! " teman2 Sora dan Yamato balik menyapa

" cieee…. Bareng nih berangkatnya… " Taichi biasa, Usilnya kambuh

" Emangnya kenapa? Kan ketemu di jalan " kata Yamato

" kita juga entar mau ke supermarket bareng! " Sora ikut menimpali

" ngapain tuuuuh???? ngeDate yaa??? " Taichi makin menjadi2

" ENGGAK!!!!! " kata Yamato ma Sora barengan

" jawabnya aja bareng. Jangan-jangan jangan-jangan nih… " Taichi makin menjadi2 dan akhirnya Sora…

BUAKKKK..!

" Auccchh!!!! Hei! Sakit tau! " Taichi mengerang kesakitan

" Salah sendiri! Usil sih!!! " Sora ternyata menjitak kepala Taichi

" unggg… Sora, kayaknya itu berlebihan deh.. Taichi sampe kesakitan gitu… " Yamato membela Taichi

" Biarin! Salah sendiri gangguin aku terus! "

Greek…

" sst! Ada bu Sakura! "

" pagi anak2… ayo keluarkan buku matematika kalian… hari ini kita akan mempelajari Aljabar. Ada yang tahu Variabel itu apa??? " kata bu Sakura

Yamato mengancungkan tangan

" apa itu Variabel Ishida-san?? "

" Variabel itu huruf pengganti angka yang belum jelas nominalnya "

" benar sekali Ishida-san.. coba kerjakan 2a + 5xy + 12a + 4 xy= berapa jawabannya Ishida-san ? "

" = 14a + 9xy bu "

" yak, benar lagi! Kamu memang pintar Ishida. Sekarang… Yagami. 12a X 12b =…. "

" ungg… 24 ab ? "

" Salah! Ini bukan tambah2an tapi kali2an! Yang benar… 144ab… "

" week…. Rasain tuh Taichi. Baka " Sora ngejek Taichi

Pulang Sekolah

" Yamato-kun, jadi enggak? "

" eh, jadi2 ayo Sora "

" YAMATOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! " Taichi teriak, n Yamato jadi budge denger toa dari Taichi

" apaan sih? "

" main bola yukk….^^ "

" maaf, aku mau ke supermarket sama Sora "

" kencan nii yee… "

" MBAHMU! Aku mau beli keperluan sehari-hari! Ngomongin kencan mulu sih?! Kamu sendiri kali yang mau kencan ma Sora! " Yamato marah-marah

" sori… yah udah deh.. entar kapan-kapan ikut main ya! Bye!! "

" Taichi, Baka.. " Kata Sora

-supermarket-

" sudah semua belum Sora? "

" sudah, pulang yuk "

" kamu haus gak? Aku beli minum dulu ya "

" oke.. "

Sora memperhatikan Yamato dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. _Handsome _itulah yang bisa sora katakan. Rambut pirangnya yang spiky, tinggi, cerdas, atletis, jago beladiri, baik, dan care sama teman ( Author: kalo pacar gue kaya gitu, gak akan gue lepasin dia ^^ ). Dan yang paling membuat Sora luluh, mata birunya yang tajam dan senyumnya yang membuat hati semua gadis meleleh.

" hh… aku kan enggak cantik "

Sora memakai bandana biru muda dan baju yang kerahnya membentuk senyum bewarna hijau. Sora memakai celana 7/8 biru muda. Di lehernya ada choker biru muda.

" hei nona, sendiri aja " tiba2 di hadapan Sora ada 2 orang preman jalanan.

" he..he.. dari pada ngelamun ikut kita aja yuk… " preman2 ikut menggoda Sora

" e-enggak! Pe-pergi sana! " Sora berusaha mengusir mereka

" heh! Belagu lu! Sini ikut kita! "

" Toloong!!! Yamato-kuuuuun! "

Buak Buak Brugh

" Sora! Kamu enggak apa-apa?! Ayo ke rumahku! Cuma 1 blok dari sini! " Yamato datang dan menarik lengan Sora agar menjauh dari situ

" Shit! ( halah, sok inggris lu ) ayo kejar si bocah pirang itu! "

" ugh.. " Yamato tiba-tiba mengerang kesakitan

" Yamato-kun! Kamu gak apa-apa? "

" gak apa-apa! Ayo! Para preman itu sudah dekat! "

Akhirnya Yamato dan Sora sampai di apartemen Yamato

" hh..hh.. sampe juga "

" !!!!!! Yamato-kun! Kamu berdarah! Memar-memar lagi! Abis ngapain sih!? "

" Di daerah supermarket itu memeng banyak preman "

" jadi.. "

" iya, mereka mencoba mengambil uangku dan menghajarku. Tapi, mereka yang _Down _hebat kan ? "

" Hebat apanya! Lihat nih! Kamu babak belur! Sini aku obatin!"

" tapi sudah jam 17.00 loh, kamu enggak pulang? "

Bressssh….

" hujan… "

" aku minta izin sama Okaa-san dulu deh. Telponnya di mana?"

" di sebelah pintu. "

Pi…pi…pi…

rumah Sora –

" Gadis itu.. kemana dia? Hujan dan dia tak bawa payung… "

Ibunda Sora bertanya-tanya

Kringggggggggggggg…..

" itu pasti Sora. Moshi-moshi? "

" Kaa-san, ini aku Sora "

" Sora, kamu dimana nak? Ibu khawatir sekali! "

" aku dirumah Yamato-kun. Saat aku pulang dari supermarket, ada preman2 yang menggoda ku. Yamato-kun menolongku karena saat itu, aku belanja bersamanya karena itulah Yamato-kun menyarankan agar kerumahnya saja karena sangat dekat dari supermarket. "

" begitu.. lalu apakah kau terluka Sora? "

" tidak, tapi Yamato-kun yang terluka. Sebelum menolongku, dia juga diganggu "

" ya sudah, pulanglah setelah hujan reda. "

" ya Kaa-san. "

Pi..pi..pi..

" Bagaimana? "

" Ibuku mengizinkan. Ayo mana esbatunya?! "

" ada di kulkas. "

" haah… kamu tuh ya, berantem terus! Dasar anak cowok emang susah di mengerti. "

" auch.. hei! Sakit nih jangan ditekan dong! Brr… dingin banget esnya. "

" ya iyalah Yamato-kun. Namanya juga es. "

Kreeek…

" Yamato.. Tou- "

Hiroaki _Froze _liat pemandangan di hadapannya

" Okaeri, Tou-san "

" Ya-yamato.. "

" kenapa? –innocent- "

" kenapa ada… "

" Sora? Tadi dia belanja bareng aku. Terus diganggu ma preman. Tapi aku juga digangguin ampe babak belur. Akhirnya kami kabur kemari dan Sora menolongku mengobati luka2 ku. "

" Itu benar Yamato-kun no Tou-san. "

" o-oh.. terima kasih Sora-san. "

" sama-sama Om. "

TO BE CONTINUED

= BEHIND STAGE =

Yamato: Capeeekkk….. oi author! Kok gw dibikin babak belur sih?!!! –marah-marah-

Taichi: aku dikit amat keluarnya!!

Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, Hikari: Kita kapan kelaurnyaaaa????????

Sora: eh, gw gak takut ma preman tauk!!

Naoya ( saya ): BERISIKKKKK!!!!! Lu kira gampang apa bikin fanfic?!!! W musti, kudu, wajib cari inspirasi tauk!!!

Yamato: sejak kapan gw deket banget ma Sora???! –blush-

Naoya: kan elu yang minta

Sora: -blush-…………………………………………….

Yamato: ah…! Gw bete liat lu! Gabumon! Warp digivolve!

Metalgarurumon: Cocytous Breath!

Naoya: -beku-

Sora: iye! Sama gwa juga! Piyomon! Warp digivolve!

Taichi: sejak kapan lu bisa warp digivole? Bukannya Cuma gwa ma Yamato yang bisa?

Sora: Bodohe!

Phoenixmon: Star meteor!

Naoya: -mati-

Hikari: aku maraaaaaaaaaaah! Tailmon! Sho shinka!

Angewomon: Holy Arrow!

Naoya: udaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! Bisa mati beneran gw!!!

Cast ( kecuali Takeru ): Bodo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! mendingan gitu!

Naoya: Takeru-kunn…. Onii-chan mu kejam amat ci….

Takeru: Onii-chan enggak kejam! Patamon, sho shinka!

Magnaangemon: GATE OF DESTINY!!!

Naoya: sebelum gwa ilanggg…. Tolong Reviewnya yaaa!! Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Helep!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
